The Herald Angel Hida
by BMillsWrites
Summary: Cody Hida makes a holiday visit to a place from his past. The youngster finds a practical reason to be there. Other, more surprising reasons find him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. Their use in the following work of fiction is for entertainment only.

AN: I knew this one would be involved when I thought it up. Sixteen inches of snow just days before Christmas also complicated things around the house. Needless to say, but this is a belated present to my readers on FFN, and this time I got it in before the calendar year ended. Enjoy, while I go back to mentally storyboarding the rest of MIHF. -- BM

The Herald Angel Hida:

Cody Hida was glad to see December in Odaiba, Japan. His pleasure didn't totally spring from the typical reason that a nine year-old boy might see in the Christmas month. Gifts were nice, of course. He enjoyed giving them with determined care for their appropriateness. He enjoyed receiving them too, with grateful assurances that they would be used well. Cody Hida truly believed that the thoughts counted most. They counted on the side of all that was right, honorable, just, and good. Cody always did his best to strengthen those goals. Most of the year the adult world, though generally good in the youngster's estimation, was just too busy to prioritize for such ideals. Cody's own age group was even more challenging. Kids -- well other kids -- usually ignored them, unless to try making "do-gooders" feel awkward. Yet, during the Christmas season Cody felt how the sad tension that often set him apart eased up a lot. It was like adults and kids throughout Odaiba, maybe all over the whole world too, actually wanted right things for right reasons. For a short time each year worldly life pulled with Cody Hida and not against him. That time of year started with each December, so it was the boy's favorite month on atypical grounds.

This particular Christmastime promised to be extra-special. Ever since school had started Cody's year, indeed Cody's whole life, had taken three very unusual turns. All three contributed, in some way, to the young Hida's sense of doing good. The Christmas pull in that direction had to be stronger because of them, Cody was sure of that.

First, he'd become a Digidestined. It was a destiny with little training and a high learning curve. As demanding as it often was, the responsibility resonated with the boy who, for many reasons, willingly accepted a premature legacy defined by the phrase "to serve and protect". Cody inwardly sighed a smiling sigh . If Yolei could overhear his thoughts just now she'd tell him that he was being way too serious. She'd also remind him about how exciting the Digital World could be, and how great it was to have all the other Digidestined and the Digimon as friends. Yes, Yolei would rightly make those points with a loving cheerfulness backed by every benignly coercive method she could think of to make her young friend enjoy their truth.

Then, in the midst of being a Digidestined, Cody had been drafted into the Little Mr. Odaiba contest ... and chosen as the winner. The contest was an adventure all its own. The reserved youngster had even more good friends because of it, namely associate producer Ms. Mina Isan and Soshi "Tank" Koba.

The third, and most recent, twist was related to the second. It also involved Mina-san, with the approving complicity of his own Mom. Just as the holiday school break began, the associate producer needed a substitute for another boy in the filming of a local Christmas special. She'd asked Cody to take the part. The small boy went and did his best. That was all anyone could ask of him, well apparently almost all ...

Cody had time to explore these thoughts, serious and otherwise, while he rode in a van rented by the production company that Mina-san worked for. It was a very appropriate vehicle for group transportation. That group was the principal cast from the Christmas special -- and one that absolutely, positively needed Cody Hida. At least, that's what Mina Isan had told the boy as soon as she'd heard about the promotional event herself. The local production company had been thrilled to learn that the young substitute actor was the current Little Mr. Odaiba. Pre-broadcast screenings of the completed film were also very pleasing, so the production company quickly arranged for a well-covered local community appearance. Cody didn't expect or encourage fame in any way. He'd just helped Mina-san. In fact, it was the friendly associate producer's need for him today that was the primary reason the young Hida met this van ride with anything but polite disinterest. Yet, there was another reason too. As soon as Mina-san asked him to go Cody knew he would, but it was the moment she told him where the event was being held that the small boy knew he actually wanted to go.

The van was heading into downtown Odaiba, to a building that stood on the border street separating the city's medical service and municipal service zones. Their destination was only an average-sized building, much smaller than the complexes that surrounded it. The relative dimensions combined nicely with the place's purpose to give the building its popular name: the "Comfort Cottage". Cody Hida supposed the nickname was easier for children to remember than Children's Traumatic Grief Counseling Center.

They found a parking space, reserved for them with a festive Christmas wreath, in front of the Cottage. The visitors also found that they wouldn't have to unload the van, because sturdy teenage volunteers were waiting to do that. It wasn't that much to load in: just folding canvas chairs to sit on, a wireless microphone with its speaker, and a video unit to play a scene from the film. Still, everyone from the van appreciated the welcoming gesture, and the volunteers smiled broadly when their youngest visitor thanked them with a mannerly bow. Then the young men led the way through the warmth of the Cottage's lobby to a small conference room that was set up as a hospitality area.

Cody followed the example of his adult companions by getting out of his winter coat and hat, setting these things aside neatly on chairs along the room's far wall. Mina-san pointed out the table, just to the left of the door, where a large tray of Christmas cookies, fresh pots of hot coffee, and a large thermos of hot chocolate waited to be enjoyed. Chazu-san continued his job as the special's director by announcing he was going back to the lobby to set up their presentation area before the news crews arrived with their equipment. Benji-san and Kora-san, the other actors from the film, decided to help him. Cody naturally offered to help too, but Mina-san told the boy that she needed him to stay and be an extra ambassador with her while meeting the Cottage's director. The friendly woman committed the youngster to remaining by gathering a pile of cookies on a napkin for him, along with cup of hot chocolate, and placing them on the middle table next to her own supply of the goodies.

The small boy complied with Mina-san by thanking her, then sitting where she wanted him. Mina could tell Cody was intentionally, dutifully trying to relax here. Therefore, he was unintentionally not relaxed at all. They'd be alone for a few minutes, long enough for a quick and supportive conversation. "You OK Cody?" She asked with a sensitive tone, "Being here must be kind of strange for you, for both reasons, huh?"

"Yes, Mina-san," he admitted with quiet matter-of-factness. "I told you that I wanted to come, and I really did. I also promised I'd be OK, even though you said I didn't have to promise that. I am OK so far, but it is just a little ... strange. Cody decided to offer another, more pragmatic assurance. "Don't worry Mina-san. Actually, I don't feel strange about the presentation at all, but I guess that's pretty strange for me isn't it?

The woman smiled gently and considered the child thoughtfully. "Oh Cody-san, The only thing I'm worried about is how you feel about being here. The Cottage is one of my production company's favorite locations for community outreach, and making it the place for today wasn't my idea. I had a feeling you might have come through here, considering what happened, but I didn't know for sure until I talked to your Mom about asking you to come here today. I think you understand that nobody was trying to make you sad in coming here. I'm proud of you for wanting to come, and I appreciate your offered promise, but I'm going to ask you to promise me something else instead."

"Oh, I understand Mina-san," the youngster professed. "Of course I'll keep any promise you want, I promise." Cody suddenly realized what he'd just said and sort of scowled at its repetitive silliness, but the associate producer enjoyed the humor of both the statement and the boy's reaction. Her face quivered in an attempt to take it deadpan, but then she smirked and laughed so sweetly that Cody's self-critical embarrassment faded into a smile.

"Well, then it's a double promise Cody-san, and only you could even come close to making that work." Mina Isan teased and praised all at once. "Feel the way you honestly feel. Whenever, for whatever. If you need to talk or just need some time, just tell me and you've got it. That's the promise I want, and not just for our presentation here. OK?"

"OK, I promise Mina-san ..." the young Hida affirmed.

"... and you promise promise!" She reminded with humorous exhorting.

Cody Hida sighed in a real, but decidedly more comfortable desperation, "Mina-san ... please." Yet, the small boy had to smile. A very nice adult lady who just happened to be in charge of him at the moment, and much more importantly, was his true friend, was just letting him know it was OK to be his age by sounding his age. At least sometimes, he supposed, it had to be that way. "Thanks for caring Min-san."

"You're very welcome Cody-san." Mina-san assured. She toasted him with her cup of coffee, leading him to return the gesture with his hot chocolate." The drink was very good. Without so much on his mind, the boy found his stomach more receptive for the treats that the associate producer allotted to him.

Cody was still consuming his enlarged snack when a couple of quick knocks on the room's door indicated someone was requesting entry. A tall, poised woman entered with a pleasant greeting. "Hi, Welcome to the Comfort Cottage. I hope everyone's feeling at home. I'm Judi, Judi Tumia, the director here. I'd say I ran the place but it usually runs me." The young Hida recognized the woman's voice, and a discrete glance out of the corner of his eye proved that Mrs. Judi-san still combined grandmotherly features with the energy of the busiest Mom. The boy could've have sprung from his chair to greet her, but Mina-san had stood first. In doing so, the associate producer inadvertently shielded the slight, quiet child from the other woman's sight. It wouldn't be polite to interrupt the grownups, so Cody momentarily delayed his re-acquaintance with Mrs. Judi-san.

"Hi, Judi. I'm Mina. We've spoken on the phone, but it's nice to meet you now. My group feels very welcome, thank you." Mina Isan replied just as warmly. "Actually most of our group is making themselves at home in your lobby with our gear. However, our youngest cast member is right behind me." The associate producer stepped aside to complete the introduction. "I'd like you to meet my friend ..."

"Cody? Cody Hida! Is that my little Cody-kun?" Judi Tumia finished with increasing surprise and delight.

The boy stood when recognized with a faint, blushing smile. Cody didn't really mind her use of the juvenile name form for him. Mrs. Judi-san meant it with every affection, and she'd obviously see how he'd grown. After all, he was no longer very small for his age ... just small. He completed an appropriate bow for greeting a respected past mentor, and started to say, "Hello Mrs. Judi-san. Yes it's ..., " but the youngster's dignified greeting was overwhelmed by the older lady's tremendous hug.

"How are you dear? This is a wonderful surprise!" Mrs. Judi-san rushed out with affectionate enthusiasm. "I imagine that being Little Mr. Odaiba provides a lot of opportunities, but I had no idea that you acted Cody."

"Neither did I ...," the boy noted seriously only to stop with startled realization. "You know about the Little Mr. Odaiba contest I got to be in Mrs. Judi-san?"

Mrs. Judi-san playfully put her hands on her hips in mock offense at his question. "Of course I know about it, Cody-kun. I keep tabs on all the good news about Cottage kids and graduates that I can. With your various honor rolls, kendo tournaments, and other accomplishments, the Cody Hida happiness file is already packed. I'll just have to start an extra folder for it now. Although, this time I shouldn't title it as a Cody-kun folder."

"That's OK, Mrs. Judi-san." Cody offered. "You can still call it a Cody-kun folder. I don't mind that you still call me Cody-kun."

The older woman smiled. "Actually Cody, I hope that you'll allow me to call you Cody-san from now on, just like our friend Mina does."

Cody Hida was about to tell Judi Tumia that he'd be honored to be called that if she wanted. Suddenly, he realized that Mrs. Judi-san had never heard Mina-san call him Cody-san. A look of pure confusion briefly passed across his young face because he thought the two women had only just met. The youngster became aware of gentle laughter from both of the adults. He worked through two realizations verbally. "You two know each other already and ... you're both teasing me, aren't you? The small brow furrowed, but a faint challenging smile traced across his round face.

"Yes, Cody-san." Mina Isan admitted through a warm smile. "The truth is that Judi and I have been friends for a while. When I was getting to know you, your Mom told me about your time here, and I realized that the Mrs. Judi-san who worked with you was my friend Judi. She wanted to hear everything about your LMO experience, and I was glad to tell her. When I found out that we'd all be together here for the promotional appearance, Judi-san and I both knew that you might be a little uneasy. So, we thought that the formal comfort of you being the one who knew both of us would help. We knew it wouldn't take you long to figure us out. You forgive us don't you Cody-san?"

Cody nodded respectfully, adding matter-of-factly, "You didn't do anything wrong. I mean thank you for being so considerate, even if it was tricky." His forgiving statement made both women laugh again. The young Hida had other considerations though. "Mrs. Judi-san, if Mina-san told you all about the Little Mr. Odaiba contest did you tell her all about me here at the Cottage?"

Mrs. Judi-san maintained her smile, but she answered the boy's question with all the serious thought that he put in its asking. "No Cody-san. What happens between Cottage kids and the people who work with them is private, and stays that way. That's a promise. I did tell Mina all I could about what a great little boy you are ... I mean were, of course, because she was very interested. I remember telling Mina that are generally two types of children who come through here needing our help. The first type are the quiet ones, and you were definitely that type Cody. ..."

Before she could continue explaining, the calm of their pleasant little meeting was broken by the loud sound of shrill unhappiness given voice by an extremely upset child in the hallway. "No! I don't want to go to some stupid Christmas presentation! It's all lies! Just leave me alone!"

The center director sighed, and didn't sound like she was being clever when she finished saying, "... Then there are the other type. Please excuse me for a moment." Mrs. Judi-san went to the door, immediately focused on the disturbance with caring concern. She heard and gently accepted an apology from a stressed counselor, then she spoke even more gently to the creator of the disruption. "Danyi, nobody's going to make you do anything you don't want to do here sweetie. We're all just hoping that a little Christmas joy can make hard things a little less sad. A lot of kids who share the holidays with us need that and depend on that. I won't tell you that you have to feel that way too, but the hallway's not a good place to sound off honey." As the older woman diffused the outburst, Cody quietly moved to the doorway too. He was drawn by a combination of empathy, curiosity, and concern. Whoever Ms. Judi-san was reassuring had been very critical of Christmas. Cody took a once-familiar position beside his matronly former counselor, making himself half visible in the doorway to the hall. The small boy didn't notice when Mrs. Judi-san looked down briefly to note his interest. He didn't flinch when she put a hand on his shoulder to recognize his support, the gesture seemed oh-so familiar, and was accepted as such. The lady spoke again, with a new idea. "Danyi, come in here, please. There's someone I'd really like you to meet."

The young girl hesitated, but finally stomped into the conference room after Mrs. Judi-san assured her that she wasn't in trouble. Cody politely made room for her entrance and offered a welcoming bow in exchange for her brief stare. Danyi looked to be about his age, but she might be a little older because, of course, she was taller than he was. She wore fashionable jeans and a tailored long-sleeve blouse. Cody mentally noted that this girl might look nicer if she could look happier. Anything else about her physical appearance didn't register with him because he was only nine years old. Danyi looked like a girl, just like all girls did. For her part, the girl didn't give the small boy a second thought as she brushed by him. Instead she came in to stand, with arms folded in unimpressed defiance in front of Mina Isan. "So what, is she my new counselor or something?"

"No, dear." Mrs. Judi-san informed with infinitely more patience than she could be trained for. "Actually, it's Cody here that I wanted you to meet. Cody Hida, please meet Danyi Uta, who recently started the Cottage program. Danyi, remember when I told you about the way we consider former participants as Cottage graduates?" The girl's silence didn't stall the emerging plan. "Well, Cody is one of our graduates." Danyi Uta knew what that meant for the boy as surely as Cody understood why she was at the Cottage. The revelation surprised her, but she shrugged any deeper feeling off. Judi Tumia momentarily turned her full attention to Cody. "Cody, I'm sure I need to check out the way things are getting set up in the lobby, and I'm going to let Mina walk me through that. Would you do me a big favor and let Danyi keep you company in here until the lobby's a safe place for children again?"

The social worker's request startled everyone else in the room to some degree. Cody was pretty sure that no one was in any danger back in the lobby, but Mrs. Judi-san had to have her reasons for asking the favor that way. Adults usually did. "Of course, Mrs. Judi-san. I'll do that if its OK with Mina-san. A two-adult confirmation seemed a wise precaution to the Child of Knowledge at the moment.

"It's fine by me Cody-san." The friendly associate producer wasn't sure the respectful nickname would get him far with the impolite, but troubled girl. It was just Mina-san's way of expressing confidence in him. Mina could only guess at what Judi was up to -- letting Cody's mild and empathetic presence blunt Danyi Uta's sharp but superficial hostility. Cody's former counselor had to know she was balancing the strength of Cody's altruism against his latent potential to be overwhelmed by thoughts of his own loss. Mina-san was firmly on the side of Cody's strength. Still, she wanted to hedge Judi's bet. "I'll come and get you when I need you in the lobby. That's just a matter of time. If you decide you need to come to the lobby earlier, that's fine too. OK?"

Cody nodded gratefully. "I will if I need to Mina-san, thank you." He understood what Mina-san meant, and so did Judi-san, because she nodded too.

"Great," Judi Tumia confirmed. "I'll lead the way Mina. You two just help yourselves to the spread here. We won't be gone too long." As the two women left, Cody Hida bowed to them. The gesture allowed him to notice a look that passed from the older woman to the younger one. It was the same kind of trust-me-on-this look that Grandpa Hida often conveyed to his Mom. Then the grownups were gone and the two children were alone.

Danyi Uta pouted by muttering to herself while she went to the table with the cookies. Cody followed her, hoping that proximity would foster conversation. The girl turned her back to him, and moved in an exaggerated arc, away from the assigned companion to the opposing side of the bigger middle table, then slumped into a chair to grind her selected cookies into wasteful crumbs Cody countered by returning to his own seat. Now he was determined to try to understand this girl who was trying very hard to be so miserable. Danyi even resisted looking at him, shifting her gaze from one ceiling corner to the other in an angry I-don't-care way. Cody honestly wasn't used to girls who wouldn't talk, such was not his experience with them after all. Still, Cody now intentionally employed one of his more reluctant abilities. He was stubborn. Being carefully stubborn was a way to do and see good through petty badness. Try as she might to avoid the smaller boy's considerate gaze, it never left her. Eventually, Danyi Uta came eye to eye to with Cody Hida. "What?" she finally said "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry." Cody offered simply.

"Yeah, well you should be for staring at me like that." Danyi chided.

"OK ..." Cody observed, " ... but I meant that I'm sorry for your loss Danyi." She'd heard this from people more times than she wanted lately, but his sincerity unnerved her.

"Sorry ... My Mom's sorry, my teachers are sorry, my classmates are sorry -- everybody's so sorry! When does sorry make it right? When does sorry bring somebody back to life? Can your sorry bring my Dad home ever again? Can it, twerp?" The intensity of Cody's gaze grew with increasing sympathy. It was the only way the youngster could soften what he had to tell her next.

"No." Cody admitted honestly. "This kind of sorry can't make such a bad thing right again. Losing someone too soon is never right. It's wrong and always will be. This kind of sorry won't bring anybody back to life."

Danyi growled, "Then what good is your twerpy sorry -- or anybody's, huh?"

Cody paused only to get his answer phrased the right way. "I guess that this kind of sorry is a simple way people have to tell you they don't know what to say or do about such a bad thing either -- just like you probably don't. I think it must mean that they care about you and want to help in some way too. Anyway, that's what my sorry means Danyi, really."

Cody's words struck the girl with a power he never intended. There was the gentle but knowing certainty in the finality of physical loss. There was also genuine sympathy. He wondered if he'd said it in a way that might convince Danyi that everyone else who extended such tidings honestly meant them. On some level, the small boy understood what Mrs. Judi-san said about two kinds of kids needing different help. Some children ran from their grief and tried to re-focus condolence on anyone but themselves. That was himself. Other children absorbed their grief like a sponge. Though they monopolized every regret as if the loss was only theirs, doing so never made them happier -- in fact they just got angrier. That was Danyi Uta.

The lesson of the Cottage, which Cody knew and Danyi had to start learning was the importance of moving through the grief instead. Cody had learned that he couldn't avoid that for anybody else's sake. In fact, his well-being being had been his family's chief concern, not the small formalities he'd turned into diversions of helping. Danyi wasn't missing the boat, so to speak. She needed to understand that she wasn't grieving alone, and she couldn't just focus on herself. The conference room was trimmed with garlands and accented with candlelight. The young Hida thought maybe he could show Danyi a way out of herself and back to those who could help her best. He looked for any indication that she was willing to start

"You don't give up easy do you?" Danyi asked in exasperation. She let out a frustrated sigh when he shook his head sideways. "Well ... I was being kind of a jerk before to you before."

It was a start. "I wouldn't have put it that way Danyi, but I'm glad you see you were," Cody told her. "You were meaner to Christmas than you were to me. Holidays are hard when you've lost someone you love so much ..." Then Cody put a harder edge on his quiet, raspy voice -- and hoped his idea worked, "... but to be that mean about it, you probably hate Christmas anyway."

The girl gasped. "I don't hate Christmas. I don't. I know I said that it was something like a stupid lie but ... but I was just complaining because this Christmas won't be the same, no Christmas can be again. That's all. I don't hate Christmas. I just can't like it as much as before."

"Oh." Cody assessed simply. "Why not Danyi? Do you think you've lost the right to like Christmas, or do you think missing your Dad means you have to be sad at the times he might have wanted you to be happy, or is it just to let the world know how miserable you are for yourself?" He laid out the options like the answers on a multiple choice test.

Her thoughts moved quickly from surprise back to anger. "Hey! You can't say stuff like that to me. You're not supposed to say stuff like that to me. Well, you know what? I don't care what kind of goody-goody Mrs. Judi thinks you are. I don't have to take this from you, so I'm leaving!" Danyi pushed herself up from her seat and showily started toward the door. She only got a couple of steps, only started to swipe at the lever door handle, when the quiet of Cody's voice stopped her.

He wasn't going to shout or plead like so many adults did. "You think I don't know what you meant Danyi? Go, if you want to, but remember that I know exactly what you mean. If you don't you'll be selfish and wrong on purpose instead of by mistake."

Danyi turned on him, instantly ready to lash out in argument again. However, looking at him again actually made getting angry harder. She'd heard the blunt words, yet now honestly saw they came from another child who'd lost like she had, which made him right. Lately, it was easier for Danyi to ignore adults even when they were right because they were adults and she was the suffering "little kid". Cody gave her no such advantage. Danyi Uta became aware, aware of Cody Hida's pain. She hadn't noticed in when she'd grumbled into the room, or even when he'd started talking to her. It wasn't the open wound hers was -- more of sad vulnerability. He didn't let it show for long, but it must have been there all along and she'd had no idea. The sad look on Cody's face steadied when he became sure the girl was staying, but now she couldn't inwardly deny she'd seen it. Danyi also got the feeling that he only revealed what he had to for making the point between them. Maybe the blunt firmness of his last words were as much about keeping his feelings in check as they had been about setting her straight. "I'm ... sorry Cody. I won't leave but I will remember that about you and ... gee, every other kid I've seen here." The girl returned to her chair at the table as she continued talking. "OK, now I get why Mrs. Judi didn't want me yelling in the hall. I was busting the holiday buzz, so I'll try to mind my temper. I don't want to hurt anybody's Christmas, but without Dad my Christmastimes are ruined for keeps. The reference to her father raised the familiar glisten of tears in her eyes, so Cody politely found a reason to ... inspect the carpet beneath his chair for cookie crumbs while the girl wiped her eyes. "That's just how neat my Dad made Christmas."

Cody nodded in matter-of-fact agreement, "If making holidays, especially Christmas, special isn't part of the job description for parents, then I'm really glad it made the incentive program. How did your Dad make Christmas so special for you Danyi?"

"Just one thing really," the girl admitted, "It was actually kind of goofy." Cody listened in silence as her explanation became a connection, not just between them, but from Danyi back to her Dad. "He'd get the whole family together early on Christmas mornings, even if he had to wake some of us up -- namely my big sister who's in college now -- to do it. then right away it was time for the picture. See, Dad sent out family picture Christmas cards. The picture on Christmas morning became the image on the next year's card. Only, just dressing up in nice clothes wasn't fun enough for him. Each year he chose a theme for the card. and we spent as much of December getting ready for the picture as we did decorating the house. One year we all dressed up as elves. Another year we were different kinds of ornaments. Last year, he actually found a seamstress that made all four of us candy cane costumes " Danyi's voice, so full of energy and excitement while explaining the cherished custom was suddenly stricken. "The year's gone by so fast. It's almost Christmas now, but no way does it feel like it at my house. Taking that picture sort of made each Christmas for us. If I was going to get up on Christmas morning for that picture, maybe I could feel like it was the same." Danyi's hands clenched into fists that drummed the table beneath them in frustration. "But, there's not going to be a new picture." The girl buried her face in her hands, and she propped herself forward with her elbows on the table. Danyi wasn't crying, she was just physically shutting out the world.

"Your family has decided not to do a picture this year Danyi?" Cody wondered with gentle pragmatism. His question hung between them for a long moment, then Danyi's face emerged from seclusion with a truly uncertain look.

"I ...guess we did." She answered while still thinking what the answer should be. "My Mom's never really said that we shouldn't. Actually, she's been way busy dealing with stuff by herself. Sis is making up the time she missed at school, and I've been ... a royal pain most of the year. We didn't decide. We just kind of let it go."

Cody offered the natural suggestion. "Then you can ask your family to do the picture this year Danyi. It's not too late."

The idea, so obvious to the boy outside of Danyi Uta's too-small circle of mourning, was something she hadn't even considered as an option. "But the picture was Dad's thing."

"Do you still live in the home your Dad provided?" Cody related to Danyi's insistence, of course he did, but he wanted to practically illustrate a difference that often helped him.

"Sure we do, but what does that have to do with anything?" The girl challenged.

The young Hida explained, "Your house was your Dad's thing too but your family still lives there because that's what he'd want you to do with it. I believe in honoring memories. The way that people did things for us will always be theirs, and we'd be wrong if we thought we could continue those things in just the same way. Still, when people give us things that can last and secure us if we maintain them, then doing that is as right as anything. You can go on living with a new Christmas picture just like you go on living in your home. Try asking your Mom and sister about doing the picture."

Danyi smiled for the first time that day, for the first time in a long time. She could do that. That was simple, only the idea of talking about the picture with her family really meant sharing how she felt about it. The young girl realized she hadn't considered their feelings very much. "I'd try that Cody, that would really help me, it sure could. But ... what if talking about it upsets Mom? I've been pretty hard to be around -- like you hadn't noticed. That's what I wouldn't want to do anymore."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Danyi." Cody assured. "If doing the new picture is your idea, then she'll know its OK with you first. If it makes you happier, she'll be happier too. I think that must be a pretty standard Mom rule." Cody knew he'd probably helped Danyi work out as much as he could by himself. She was a lot more composed and had a plan to move forward. The small boy didn't really know how to formally end such a discussion so he tried, "I hope I helped Danyi."

"I feel better about Christmas." Danyi confided, "I'll let you know about the rest. You know what Cody? You aren't a twerp after all. Actually you're really pretty nice. She gave him a grateful smile that was very friendly, and she even giggled a little bit. The young boy blushed, and was only too glad when a couple of quick knocks on the door meant he had other things to do.

Mrs. Judi-san ushered Mina Isan back into the room. The associate producer prompted her young charge. "They're all set and ready for us Cody-san. Shall I get your limo?" She teased brightly with a smile. Mina-san playfully rolled her eyes when the boy stood and bowed to greet the ladies, then pointed out he could just walk with her.

"Did you two get by OK in here?" Mrs. Judi-san asked both Cody and Danyi as the young Hida joined Mina Isan to go. Cody let Danyi answer for them.

The girl stood now, like a student pleasantly surprising a teacher with a right answer, "We sure did, and Mrs. Judi I'm ... sorry for the way I was acting before. There's some stuff I want to talk to my Mom about. Maybe we could do that here, and you could be there too to, you know help."

Judi Tumia smiled. "I think that's a great idea Danyi. We can make those type of arrangements in no time dear."

Danyi Uta nodded, but clarified some more immediate plans. "That'd be great Mrs. Judi, only can we do all that after Cody's Christmas thing here. I'd like to go to that now if it's still alright, please."

"That would also be great. I'll add it to the list of things to do afterwards Danyi. OK, everybody come along now." For his part, Cody wondered what Mrs. Judi-san meant about a list for afterwards. Lists were sensible enough, but there wasn't that much after their presentation -- just packing up and leaving in a mannerly fashion. The small boy didn't have time to worry about it, though, as they all headed for the lobby.

The Christmas presentation went very well. The gathered audience enjoyed the selected scene. The reporters there were mostly interested in publicity photos that showed the acting group in the Cottage. Their stories would focus on the Cottage's mission and the importance of holiday cheer. That suited Cody Hida just fine. Chazu-san took questions on the plot and filming of the special, while Mina-san handled the details of when it would be on the air. Cody did get asked a couple of things himself. Did he like acting in the special? Did he know what he'd be doing next? To these inquiries he politely, quietly and seriously replied. "Yes." and "going back to school after Christmas break." That made a lot of people laugh for some reason. Mina-san helpfully pointed out that Cody wasn't under a long-term acting contract, but her addition of the word "yet" was more playful than helpful. The associate producer thanked everybody for being there, and gratefully acknowledged the Comfort Cottage for being a gracious venue. That was the end of the presentation, but it apparently wasn't the end of the gathering because Mina-san introduced Mrs. Judi-san for an announcement of some kind.

Judi Tumia came forward and immediately won the room with her poise. "Thank you Mina, it's been a particular pleasure having you all here today. Now, I hope nobody minds that I take fuller advantage of the media being here to publicly announce a very special dedication. Everyone knows that the Cottage is small. That's why it's the Cottage. Yet, this place makes a big difference in a lot of children's lives. That's an important lesson for us all, especially at Christmas -- small things making big differences. The Cottage does have a basement that, up to now has remained unfinished in places, and mostly used for storage. I'm pleased to announce that the city government has afforded us with an offsite storage area, allowing us to clear the basement for renovation." Cody was glad to hear that the Cottage was getting to use more of its space in a practical way. He was also happy to see the reporters start fresh pages in their notebooks for Mrs. Judi-san's announcement. He listened supportively.

Mrs. Judi-san continued, The Cottage board has decided to bring some of the outdoors inside, and some grants are making some very special lighting and watering systems available so that we can transform the basement into a meditative garden promoting peace of mind for all the Cottage kids who seek it." There was some light applause from the room. When it ended Judi Tumia had even more to say. "The Cottage board has bestowed the privilege of naming our new garden well ahead of time. I'm honored to tell you now that the name of that garden will be, in part, the Hida Garden of Helpfulness." Cody's gasp would have been enough to draw everyone's attention to him anyway, but Mrs. Judi-san was pointing to him too. The center director continued before the small boy could raise anything but his eyebrows. "I'm announcing this today because we're lucky enough to have young Cody Hida here anyway. Cody, please come up here and tell everyone what you think about this. "

Cody Hida blushed and gaped. One look at the delighted Mina-san told him that this turn in events had always been an extra part of the day's schedule. He did manage to respond to the adult summons and took the offered position up in front of everybody. "I ... I . Thanks a lot for this honor." The young boy gripped at formality, thinking he finally knew which Hida was being recognized. "On behalf of my family I thank the Cottage for this tribute to my Dad. I just wish my Mom and Grandpa Hida were here to thank everyone too. That would be appropriate now."

Just then, Judi Tumia got his attention by pointing, and he followed her indication to an opening door. Cody blinked in surprise Mrs. Hida, Grandpa Hida, and Yolei revealed themselves.

"Surprise Cody!" His mother greeted.

Yolei added "Gottcha kiddo, Perfecto! That will teach you about not telling me they put you in a TV movie."

"Your wish is granted, grandson." The senior Hida explained, but your assumption regarding the true namesake is admirably but slightly mistaken."

"That's right Mr. Hida," Judi Tumia agreed as the boy bowed to the newest arrivals, then endured a hug-or-be-hugged reunion. "You see," she said informing everyone listening, "the full name of our renovated area will be the Cody Hida Garden of Helpfulness."

This was almost more than Cody could take. "You're naming it after ... me. But why Mrs. Judi-san? Why?"

"Because little people make a big difference here too." Mrs. Judi-san praised, "It's also because Christmas is a good time to recognize the angels we know Cody, herald angels especially. You're a great herald for the things you believe in, you really are." There was nothing he could say to contest her good will, so he accepted it all with a bow.

Yolei crushed Cody in yet another hug, and happened to notice Danyi Uta waving slyly at the thoroughly ambushed boy. The tall older girl looked at Cody squarely. "Say, who's that Cody?"

He looked back just as squarely and honestly answered, "That's a girl who really likes Christmas."

Yolei smirked teasingly "Oh yeah, well she must think you look like Christmas then Cody."

The small boy surprised his best friend by nodding. "Grandpa says people can start to look the way they feel. I guess right now I do." Cody Hida assessed in determined, raspy, and contented monotone.


End file.
